KC's Collection of One Shots
by Kenzy-Chan
Summary: A collection of random DP one-shots. 3. Companion to ‘Best Friend’, Danny mourns the loss of his best friend WARNING: Character Death. *4. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. How will he get out of this mess? Rated K for possible future chapters
1. Childhood Memories

Collection of One-Shots  
Genre: Varied  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Jazz reflects on a childhood memory while browsing through some photographs  
Inspiration: Twilight-Deviant's artwork: DP: Childhood memories (remove brackets)  
http: / /twilight-deviant. deviantart. com /art/ DP-Childhood-Memories- 91704605

* * *

**One-Shot**

**Childhood Memories**

* * *

Jasmine Fenton gave a crooked little smile as she flipped through the pages of the photograph album that was spread open across her lap. Memories haunted her mind as each photograph flashed from the pages. The young woman sighed before her eyes fell upon a certain photograph that was plastered behind the thin protective plastic while her lips curved into a wide smile.

That photograph brought back a memory that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. Her slender finger traced the outline of the two figures forever trapped in the picture as the memory raced through her mind, going back to that single day in time when the picture was taken.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Seven-year-old Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton looked up from her book to see her younger brother Daniel 'Danny' Fenton cross his arms across his chest with an adorable pout playing on his lips. His best friend Tucker Foley would usually be around in the Fenton household but the African American boy had caught the flu and was quarantined at home. Danny and Jazz were left to their own devices while their parents worked in the basement of their home.

Danny scowled at the puzzle pieces in front of him, unfolding his arms to prod and poke the pieces. Tucker would have made piecing the puzzle much more fun; talking with him, pretending to mix the pieces by mistake… but his best friend wasn't there and the five-year-old stealthily grew more bored as the minutes ticked by. Jazz giggled at the pout that adorned her brother's lips and decided to play with him. All she usually did was keep a watchful eye over her brother and Tucker whenever they had their play dates; never really playing anything herself and opting to read a book instead. It was the perfect chance for her to give something a shot. Something she had always wanted to do if she ever had a sister…

"Hey Danny, do you want to play with me?" Danny's baby blue eyes grew wide before his mouth split into a wide grin. Playing with Jazz sure beats playing with puzzle pieces alone.

"Ok! What are we gonna play?" Jazz's mouth split into a smile and ushered the younger Fenton over to her, motioning for him to sit and stay while she dashed upstairs to grab the necessary items from her room.

* * *

"Jazz, I don't wanna play anymore." Jazz couldn't help but giggle helplessly at her younger brother who had gone back to crossing his arms across his chest with that same adorable pout on his lips. Jazz had wanted to try dressing her younger sibling up but he hadn't turned out to be the younger sister she thought she was going to get back then. But after she had dressed Danny up, all those thoughts evaporated and she was secretly glad that she had this adorable younger brother instead of a sister.

She had managed to persuade Danny into a frilly pink dress, decorated with fluffy pink bows and sweet little black shoes to match. Jazz didn't go as far as to applying make-up on Danny's face, the smaller boy had almost screamed at the sight of the pink dress itself. However, she did manage to gently pull his messy flop of black hair into a cute top ponytail, tying it with another pink bow to match the dress. Her younger brother was now whining to take the items off him and wanted to return to poking his puzzle pieces. This was not what he had in mind when he agreed to playing with his sister. Their parents finally trooped up the stairs and to the living room, intent on making dinner for the family.

"Alright kids, what would you like for…" Madeline Fenton's sentence trailed off when her two children came into her line of vision from the stairs. Her rose red lips dropped open in slight shock at the sight before her while her husband lumbering on from behind her.

"Maddie? What's wrong? Have the kids…" Jack Fenton's sentence halted as his large figure appeared from the stairway and drank in the sight before him. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping goldfish before he rested his chin on the top of his wife's head and whispered hurriedly.

"I'll get the camera Maddie." In an instant, the man swooshed past his children and into the corridor in a shockingly fast and silent speed for a man of his stature. Maddie's eyes started to twinkle in much amusement as Danny's lips twisted from a pout to a scowl while tugging at the bows on his head.

"I wanna take these off! Their uncomfy Jazz!" His red-head sister simply giggled and continued to brush his messy hair with the hairbrush in her hands. Just as that was said, Jack reappeared in the living room with a camera in his hands. He rushed to their front and snapped three photographs of his scowling son and giggling daughter.

"Now these will be excellent for a photo album, don't you agree Maddie?" Jack's eyes gleamed with glee as his wife chuckled merrily and nodded.

"Definitely sweetheart. Alright you two, time to clean up for dinner…"

* * *

Jazz giggled as the memory faded from her mind. Tears spilled from her eyes as her fingers continued to trace the photo once again.

"I never realized I actually looked that good in that dress back then. Come to think of it, it was actually pretty funny."

Jazz's giggles became choked as his voice echoed through her ears, her tears overflowing from her eyes and dripping from her chin. Her free hand clamped down at her mouth to muffle the choking sobs that was wrecking through her body as she felt a gentle pressure being applied onto her shoulders with his voice soothing her as much as he could.

"It's ok Jazz. It's ok."

"No." She whispered hoarsely, "It's not ok. You're dead, fully dead. You're never coming back as a living person anymore…"

"I'm still here. I'll always be alive as long as YOU keep my memory alive in you. I love you Jazz, don't forget that. Even if you did stuff me into a horrifyingly frilly pink dress when I was five."

Jazz wept harder as his voice started to echo further away from her, that gentle assuring pressure on her shoulders was long gone.

"I miss you Danny… and I love you too."

* * *

**Authoress' End Notes**

1) This is a little corner where I post some one-shots from stuff that inspire me at random.  
2) Artwork + Music are my best inspirations (That and I've got one more one-shot to work on)  
3) Ahaha, yes I am still working on my Alternate Timeline fics :D Sometimes I just need a break off it to grab other sources of inspiration to continue writing.  
4) I'd love some comments/critiques on these pieces, if you are free that is. Flames that do not help me in anyway will just be eaten :3  
5) Thanks for reading!

****

Cheeri!  
Kenzy-Chan/ K.C


	2. Best Friend

KC's Collection of One-Shots  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Sam's thoughts in the aftermath of a tragedy. WARNING: Character Death  
Inspiration: Song by Jpop group NEWS – Best Friend

* * *

**One-Shots**

**Best Friend**

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to walk up to the coffin to take one last look at the corpse of a teen she considered a friend; one of her best friends in fact. But no matter how much she willed herself to go forward, Sam could not muster the courage to step forward for a last look at the dead teen.

'_Damnit,'_ she seethed quietly in her mind, _'It's not fair! He didn't deserve this! He's too young! We all promised we'd grow up and grow old together…' _

No matter how many times she cursed her friend for leaving them so abruptly, the Goth's tears still poured from her eyes as she sobbed out the curses. Sam couldn't help but feel that she was being downright unfair. She wasn't the only one to lose a friend. They'd lost a brother. A son.

All she could do was clutch the book that pressed against her chest in a vain attempt to ease her aching heart, but found that it did no such thing. Sam clung to the book like it was her last piece of hope, fighting the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she heard the wail of anguish from her other best friend.

She hadn't realized just how close, how deep their bond had been before she had ever met them. She couldn't help but feel that she was the one who wedged herself between them and made them grow stealthily apart as they grew older. Sam closed her violet eyes for a moment before she shakily opened the cover of the book to see the scattered photographs on the front page.

Given how old the photographs were, they were surprisingly still in perfect condition; freezing the smiling faces of the two grinning toothless boys flashing impish victory signs at the camera. Her purpled polished fingers traced each photo gently, wishing that she could reverse time, wishing that the accident never happened, and wishing that she had never forced the space between them when they had first met.

Her eyes flitted to another picture, a more recent one where she had wished she had seen the gap between them earlier. The space so small between them in the photograph yet it signified the wider gap in their relationship as best friends. Yet their faces betrayed nothing, all smiles and quirky victory signs still flashing for the camera and Sam could only curse herself for not seeing it earlier.

Sam's eyes finally lifted upwards to see the four huddled figures of the Foley and Fenton parents, the mothers griping each other as each other's stronghold in their grief while the fathers held their wives closely; no eye was left dry. Her heart began to ache once more, realizing that both families had grown so close by their sons' friendship; considering each other's son as their own.

Family. Sam closed her eyes once more as she snapped the book shut and hugged it tighter to her chest, her tears slowly but surely leaking from her eyes. She hadn't noticed it, but they had always called each other brother at random times. She thought it was just a passing way of calling each other until she realized that their bond was so close, they did consider themselves as brothers, as Jazz did consider them hers, even if one was already her biological brother.

Jazz. Sam's eyes blinked open once more to look at the mourning red head. Her shining red hair had dulled and her teal colored eyes had lost the spark of life. The Goth had almost been unable to recognize the older Fenton sibling when she had arrived for the funeral earlier in the day. But Jazz had willed herself to stay strong and Sam envied her courage to stand and despite her tears, step forward to soothe the trembling body of the best friend who was left behind.

She recalled Jazz telling her once, that it must have been destiny that the two boys were fated to be best friends. They just understood and knew everything about each other more than they knew about themselves. Their little toddler adventure and misadventure tales had left her in fits of laughter the whole afternoon while both boys protested loudly against Jazz's teases. Sam found herself giving a ghost of a smile at the memory, clinging onto the image of their laughing faces desperately to banish the mourning look that never suited either one of them.

The priest had stepped forward to begin the funeral but the teenage boy had refuse so much as to leave the side of the coffin, almost clinging onto the wooden structure in desperate hope that it was a nightmare he wanted to wake up from. Sam's eyes watered once more as she watched the two sets of parents and Jazz restrain her best friend, allowing the priest to begin the prayers.

If the funeral had been considered bad, the burial was worse. Sam could only watch as her best friend fought tooth and nail to reach the lowering coffin, but both Maurice Foley and Jack Fenton had held a good grip on his shoulders to force his two feet firmly on the ground. Once the service ended, Sam clutched the book tighter as she saw Jazz quietly speak to both sets of parents, urging them to go on without them.

Both fathers had relinquished their grip on the fourteen-year-old's shoulders and the teen shakily walked forward to the tombstone that marked the grave of his best friend since forever. He weakly fell to his knees, ignoring everything around him as Sam saw his body shake and tremble violently as he knelt before the grave. For a moment, both sets of parents stayed until they could no longer watch, finally walking out of the graveyard huddled closely together.

For a moment, there was silence; the boy's sobs blown away with the howling wind. Jazz quietly stepped forward, her cheeks streaked with tears as she knelt behind him and hugged the boy from behind.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut and hugged the book tightly as she heard Danny's choked scream of anguish at the loss of their best friend, Tucker Foley. Her heart pounded and ached so badly as she watched Jazz quietly comfort her brother as he wept out his agony over his death.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY TUCK! WHY?!" The pain, the anguish, the anger, reflected strongly in his words as Danny screamed to the overcast sky, all the while with Jazz holding him close from behind, gently rocking him back and forth as his screams dimmed to hoarse whispers of 'why'.

Sam's vision blurred as her tears flowed freely from the edge of her eyes as she quietly stepped forward to read the letters that were engraved on the granite surface of the tombstone.

_Tucker Samuel__ Foley_

_May 1990 – July 2004_

_A beloved son, brother and best friend_

_May you rest in peace_

She couldn't look at Danny; she just couldn't look at her broken boyfriend as he openly wept for his best friend. Sam's grip on the book tightened as her eyes swept across words on the tombstone. Tucker would chastise her for even giving thought to such an idea but she was willing to take that chance. It wasn't fair that Danny had to suffer and blame the loss entirely on himself. It wasn't fair that death claimed Tucker so early in life. It wasn't fair that she hadn't been able to make it up to Tucker for stealing his best friend… his brother away from him.

Sam steeled herself and turned her heel away from the piece of granite that marked the grave of a person she swore she would make amends with. She peered down at the hard cover of the book in her arms and traced the ghastly letters that embedded the cardboard cover.

_**Dark Magic:**_

_**Key of Resurrection**_

'_I'll bring you home Tuck… I swear I'll bring you home no matter what it takes…'_

* * *

**Authoress' Ending Notes:**

1) Omigosh, I actually killed Tucker O.o  
2) I haven't seen many fanfictions of Tucker around D: especially ones that give him depth  
3) Thanks to **TPcrazy**, **Jessica01**, **Thouqhts-of-Nothingness** and **davephantom17** for reviewing Childhood Memories!  
4) Oh, by the way: for Childhood Memories, yes, Danny was 100 percent dead there. :P  
5) Anybody want to try extending this piece? (wink wink)  
6) Drop a review if you're free!  
7) Thanks for reading!

**Cheeri!  
Kenzy-Chan/ K.C**


	3. It's Not Over

KC's Collection of One-Shots  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Companion to 'Best Friend', Danny mourns the loss of his best friend WARNING: Character Death  
Inspiration: Song by Chris Daughtry – It's Not Over

* * *

**One-Shots**

**It's Not Over**

* * *

Danny always thought that they'd stay, grow old and exchange mindlessly sappy stories of their youth together until the end of their time. But this had not been on his mind. His best friend since forever had left the world much sooner than he had expected, leaving him to wonder if this was some sort of punishment of any of his past deeds and wallow in his guilt. But it hadn't been how early his friend had died that made him this way; it was more of how he died.

The ghost boy's shoulders trembled as he knelt down across the tomb that marked the grave of Tucker Foley. His eyes had never been dry since the accident that claimed his best friend's life. His tears streaked down his cheeks, seemingly like separated rivers that flowed down to merge into an ocean. Danny hadn't been ready to let him go, Danny didn't _want_ to let him go and for once, his girlfriend no longer revolved around his teenaged mind but was replaced with the guilt of neglecting his best friend.

The raven-haired teen had tried to plead with Clockwork to let him save Tucker by going into the past and making sure the accident never happened. The hope that kept his heart in place dissolved once the Master of Time regretfully informed him that he couldn't allow Danny to do so; it was not meant to be.

'_I'm sorry Danny, b__ut your request goes beyond my contract of meddling. I cannot allow you to go back into the past and change what was done.'_

His heart had shattered into thousands of pieces as the realization sunk into his mind and embedded the guilt, the pain and the sorrow into his veins. Desperation had reached its peak when Danny combed the entire Ghost Zone, his delusional mind hoping that Tucker had come back as a ghost. It was only when Danielle had informed Jazz of his rampaging search in the Ghost Zone that the older Fenton had hopped into the Specter Speeder and forced him back home with the help of the Neutralizers.

The Neutralizers; some part of Danny wished that it hadn't been Tucker's last invention before his death. His Techno-geek best friend had plenty of ideas for arsenal against ghosts and had the brilliance to make them (of course, stealing some of Danny's parents' spare parts in the process). But the Neutralizers had been a promise, a promise that Tucker fulfilled in the aftermath of his future evil self.

'_If I ever go wild or out of control, I want you to stop me Tuck. You're the only one who can stop me. Not Sam, not Jazz, not my parents and heck, not even Valerie. Promise me Tuck, promise me that you'll stop me if I ever so much as walk the beginning of the path of evil.'_

Even now as he was kneeling on the grassy ground, Danny had the Neutralizers strapped to his upper arm; preventing him the use of his powers. He was afraid. He was afraid that in his guilt of not being able to save his best friend would he break the promise he had made and walk down that dark road.

It had been four days since the funeral and Danny hadn't stayed at home for more than ten minutes to shower and change his clothes before he vanished again. Four agonizing days with majority of his time spent on staring blankly at his best friend's grave and not so ever as to giving a thought about school, let alone ghost attacks.

The accident played itself in his mind over and over again, like an endless recording rewinding and replaying the scene on the television. A rainy evening, both he and Sam had finished watching a movie of her choice, cleanly forgetting about inviting Tucker along, assuming that they were on a date once again. Once on the pavement, Dash stomped up to them, grabbing Sam's choker and tossing it out on the wet streets. Being the chivalrous boyfriend, he trotted out to the street to pick it up for her.

He never saw the strange van zooming down the road at a neck breaking speed straight at him when he reached the choker.

His first instinct was to freeze in shock as the headlights aimed straight at him from the speeding van, hearing Sam's screams for him to run. His second instinct was to power up his intangibility so that he could avoid the hit, ignoring the number of witnesses who would find out his identity…

But he never had a chance to do so when he was abruptly shoved off the street, rolling onto the pavement while hearing the squeal of tires, a crash of impact and Sam's screams. Danny lifted his head up and his eyes widened at the sight of the motionless figure lying a few feet away from the van with the said vehicle's headlights shining straight at him. To Danny, it seemed as if time froze when the realization sunk into his mind. He couldn't hear anything, and all he could see was Tucker's broken body on the street before time moved again.

His first thought was denial. Tucker couldn't be dead! He raced over to the body, turning him over and shook him violently. Faintly he could hear Sam's hurried sobs on the phone for an ambulance, the driver's profuse apologies and Dash's nonsensical blubbering; but that all faded away in the rain when Tucker's eyes opened, his breath labored and harsh.

'_Tuck! Come on, breathe! You're gonna be ok… you HAVE to be ok!'_

He hadn't realized that he had been crying when he had said those words. With Tucker's head cradled in his arms, Danny rocked him back and forth, hoping by some sheer dumb luck that he could soothe his best friend's pain away. Tucker's breathing took a turn for the worse, taking in painful gulps of air to his crushed lungs and trying to speak to Danny. The blue-eyed teen had tried to prevent him from speaking but Tucker had gripped his wrist tightly, making Danny lower his ear down to hear Tucker's words.

'_Sorry… bro… I can't… keep my promise that… I'd stop you if you went madcap on us… I…can't be best man at your wedding… I…'_

'_You can and you will! Stop talking Tuck… It's going to be ok…! You're not going to die…! You're not! Damnit, I could have gotten out of it myself! You didn't need to save me!'_

'… _Danny…'_

'_Stop talking Tuck… stop it… save your strength…!'_

'_Bro… don't feel… bad… It's not… your fault… The… Guys In White… They…'_

Whatever Tucker was going to say about the Guys In White was cut off as his heart stopped beating and his breathing halted. Danny felt the grip on his wrist loosen and a clamp squeezed at his heart as denial continually swept through his mind. His scream rose above the noise around as he desperately attempted CPR, violently shaking his best friend's dead body in vain to rouse him once more.

The rest had been a blur. Danny no longer wanted to remember what happened later, all that he did know was that his best friend since forever was dead. And it was his entire fault. He lifted his hand to touch the granite and traced the letters that graced the tomb's surface. After tracing the letters, Danny clenched his fist tightly in grim resolution.

'_No. It's not over. Not yet. __I won't allow it… I'll find you Tuck… I'll definitely find you…'_

* * *

**Authoress' Ending Notes:**

1) Uwaa... I just had to write a companion piece to 'Best Friend'! Angst/Drama is my best friend :D  
2) I'm tinkering with my other story chapter for a bit... And Uni has started so my stuff comes out late now D:  
3) Thank you to **TPcrazy** and **Thouqhts-of-Nothingness** for reviewing 'Best Friend' !  
4) Tuck needs some lovin'! (even if I am killing him off in my one shots :o)  
5) Thanks for reading and please do drop a review if you're free!

**Cheeri!  
Kenzy-Chan/ K.C**


	4. Trapped

K.C's Collection of One-Shots  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. How will he get out of this mess?  
Inspiration: Twilight-Deviant's artwork: DP: Change of Uniform (remove spaces)  
http: / /twilight-deviant. deviantart. com/ art/ DP-Change-of-Uniform-93519767

* * *

**One-Shots**

**Trapped**

* * *

He had nowhere to run. All possible escape routes had been sealed and barred by the time he had reached it. He was getting desperate to find a way out of the hellhole he had been dragged into, searching frantically for any, even if improbable, route that he could use to escape.

He had nowhere to hide. If anything, his enemy would know exactly how to find him. He was trapped in his opponent's domain and that was the worst that could ever happen to him. But still he tried to hide in the darkest corners that he could find; fleeing the spot once the enemy came close to sniffing him out.

But now he was cornered. His back pressed against the wall as he glared venomously at his assailant who stood menacingly by the door, his shadow looming over him like an ominous foreboding that chilled him to the bone.

His legs shook and his shoulders tensed stiffly, his eyes never leaving his opponent's and his defiance ever so present in his glare. He could see the other smirking evilly from his vantage point and pressed his back further against the wall and stiffly inched further away from the other. The shadow would follow him; with each step he took backwards, the shadow stepped forward, taunting him that he had nowhere else to escape.

He hadn't the means to escape anymore. The slime ball had called them up and fed them some fantastic story about keeping him for the weekend under the guise of whatever reason he cooked up; which included using the Plasmius Maximus on him to prevent the use of his ghost powers.

(Was there even a need to mention who they were in the first place?)

Danny refused to let his legs fail him and continued to back away from Vlad's evil looming shadow. The man at the doorway still held that devilish smirk on his lips which Danny retaliated with his vehement glare and angered scowl. It disgusted him what means the other half ghost would do to get what he wanted (what he wanted to do in the first place already creeped him out). It was foul. It was disturbing. It was downright…

"Now, now Daniel. If you didn't try that stunt, you'd still have your powers and could have gotten off free without a hitch. But since you've gone and done it, you must be punished little badger…"

"No. Way. In. Hell." The boy spat his words out viciously at the other who merely continued smirking, his hands folded behind his back and his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Suck it up little badger. This can't really be bad…"

"I am NOT doing that… thing. It's disturbing enough that you're still mooing after my mom, wanting to kill my dad, trying to force me into 'joining up' with you and giving it a hand at world domination. This is now BEYOND disturbing. And you are sick!"

"Sick? Really now Daniel, I think your mother would approve! Besides, she does know that her son is quite the…"

"No, no, no, no, no!! I will NOT do it. N-E-V-E-R. Never! Even if my mom were to ask me to do this, I am not five anymore and I will NOT do it!" Danny surged backwards as Vlad took a step forward. He was NOT going to let that frootloop get him.

"Now Daniel, be rational. It was your fault that you destroyed my Packers' collection."

"Only because that idiot Skulker was chasing after me with that bloody new upgrade you gave him! It's not my fault!"

"Still my boy, I've dished out punishment to him already. It's now your turn. James!"

Danny stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind him. He whipped his head around to see an apologetic face while the ghost butler kept a firm grip on his shoulders to prevent him from escaping.

Danny squirmed and trashed, but he was unsuccessful in throwing him off. His eyes widened in fear when Vlad's shadow grew larger and larger, the malicious glint in the older man's eyes sparkling evilly as he raised his hands to show Danny the abomination that would soon ruin his life…

* * *

He was going to curse Vladimir Masters into hundreds of different variations of hell for the rest of his life and make sure the said man would never get anything else he wanted or to have anything related to his happiness. The punishment was absolutely degrading. Danny had never felt so violated in his entire life. This was wrong. This was disturbing. This was…

"A very nice touch, don't you think James?"

"… I feel inclined to not comment Master."

Danny clenched his fists tightly as Vlad quickly snapped a few photographs, his eyes screaming bloody murder. His teeth gnashed against each other while his lips curved into an angry scowl.

"Can I take this stupid maid costume off now?! I can already tell that you saved this particular piece for your weird fetish dreams of my mom wearing it."

Vlad continued smirking, utterly pleased with his handiwork. He was sure to win Maddie over now. He had managed to get Danny to wear a French maid costume complete with the hat, stockings and tiny angel wings attached to the back. Originally, Vlad had meant to keep that costume in hopes of persuading Maddie to wear it (in his dreams), but this had been a far more pleasing sight.

Plasmius' smirk grew wider as he fished out another costume from behind his back, complete with every single accessory as he named the costume to Danny.

"Now why not try on this pink kitty costume Daniel?"

At that point, Danny wanted nothing more that to murder whatever half life the other man had and came to a conclusion that Jazz was wrong.

Vladimir Masters was COMPLETELY off his rocker and was one hundred percent frootloop with not a single fat chance of hope in becoming a more normal person. Danny couldn't wait to get home to tell his sister (and away from Vlad) and tell her, 'I told you so'.

* * *

**Authoress's Ending Notes:**

1) Hahha... I had to write this. Twilight-Deviant is very inspiring! Awesome artwork too! :D  
2) Actually this meant to have a hint at shonen-ai, but I decided not to thread over it for now. No, it's not that I'm disturbed by it, I do embrace the fact that there will be these homosexual pairings now and then. It's just that I don't feel that I can do well enough to give such pairing justice if I write it. u.u  
3)** TPcrazy**: Aw, I feel bad for poor Tuck! He's just as important as Sam in the show! I find it sad that no one tries to see the depth in his character or even try to give him such depth in their fanfictions. :( I'm not a huge fan of the pairings in the show to be honest; the DxS one seems really iffy to me, even though it's become cannon. But if you like that pairing sure, if I get any inspiration in doing that pairing, I'll do it. Let me find the inspiration first though. n.n  
4) Thanks for reading and do drop a review if you find any mistakes or would like to comment on the piece. n.n

**Cheeri!  
Kenzy-Chan/ K.C**


End file.
